First Time for Everything
by Goddessofgeek
Summary: River pays the Doctor a visit after Amy and Rory take baby Melody and leave the TARDIS. The Doctor tells River what he thinks of their odd situation.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Characters belong to the show Doctor Who, which is owned by BBC, and obviously not me.

River Song traipsed down the hallway of the TARDS until she found the room she was looking for. She opened the door, revealing a rather large bathroom with a spacious jacuzzi bathtub in it. Closing the door behind her, River walked into the pale yellow room, stopping to pull several bottles and containers out of a cabinet that held a variety of bath salts, fizzes, and bubble bath. River turned the taps on the tub and poured the bubble baths into the tub that was quickly filling with scalding hot water.

River quickly stripped herself of her clothes and after activating the jacuzzi function on the tub, she stepped into the tub and lowered herself into the steaming hot water. River laid her head back on the edge of the porcelain and closed her eyes, thinking about being back on the TARDIS with the Doctor.

She had not been in any real immediate danger when she had called him to her rescue, but she knew he always came a little bit faster if he thought she was in trouble. Rather, she just wanted to pay him a visit and give him some company. After the Doctor had found baby Melody, Amy and Rory had told him that they needed some time away from that life for a while. River couldn't blame them, of course. After all, their daughter had been taken away from them all because of the time traveller, and then to top it all off, River had revealed that she was their daughter. It would be a lot for anybody to have to take in all at once. But as understanding as she was to Rory and Amy's predicament, River could not stand the thought of the Doctor traveling alone. She'd fallen into the TARDIS, as had become a usual occurrence, greeted the Doctor with a flirtatious "Hello sweetie", as was her her other usual custom, and then told him she needed a bath to relax and she wold be out shortly. She smiled as she remembered how the Doctor had stared as she'd walked down the corridor.

As she washed her body, the woman thought of how frustrating it was to maintain this back to front, out of order relationship with the Doctor. River longed for the day when the Doctor finally knew who she was; the day when she would no longer have to answer his prying questions with "spoilers". She mentally cursed the Doctor for his petty rules. They were the one thing holding her back from telling the Doctor everything and then kissing him like she so wanted to do. River had slipped up once at Storm Cage, kissing him before it was his time, and she had diligently make sure that no more slip ups happened.

As she closed her eyes and laid back in the tub to relax some more, the door knob turned and the Doctor walked in. His eyes grew wide as he caught site of the curly haired woman bathing.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were in this particular bathroom. Sorry! My mistake!" The Doctor's face turned a bright red, matching his bow tie and braces. River smirked when she saw that.

"One day you wont find it so awkward to stumble in on me in the tub." she said flirtatiously.

"Oh? Do I walk in on you bathing often?" the Doctor said, taking a few steps further into the room.

"Spoilers." River replied, taking a deep breath and plunging her head under the water. When she came back up again, she found the Doctor still standing in the room, wearing a peculiar expression on his face. "Is there anything I can help you with, Doctor?"

"No, no, not at all. Just...admiring the scenery." the Time Lord replied.

"The only scenery here is yellow walls and me, laying naked in the bath." Stated River, smirking at the man.

"Yes. Like I said, admiring the scenery." The Doctor walked towards the tub and sat on the edge of it.

"Which one, though, Doctor? The walls or me?" she asked, feigning innocence at the situation. The Doctor gave River a look that made her stomach do flips and shot pleasure down her spine.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, River." He removed his jacket and tossed it to the floor. River was mentally kicking herself. Of course she and the Doctor flirted despite his limited knowledge of her, but flirting while she was naked was not something they should be doing. He did not know who she was yet, other than the daughter of his two best friends. He didn't know about their relationship, or what they were to each other. River was pulled out her thoughts as she noticed the time traveler untying his bow tie and pulling his braces off his shoulders.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked, panic slightly coloring the tone of her voice.

"Undressing. That's usually what people do before they get into the bath." he replied in a teasing voice.

"Do you really think that is a wise decision?" River was scrambling with a way to avoid this situation. If events happened out of order, time would be rewritten, and she would be damned if her time with that amazing man was changed in any way. "You don't even know who I am!"

The Doctor unbuttoned his dress shirt, threw it to the ground and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. River's thoughts were derailed as she took in the sight of her Doctor. Her brilliant Doctor, undressing before her eyes. He pushed his trousers down, and then his forest green boxers. He stepped slowly into the tub and lowered himself down into it, noticing River's expression while he did so. Feeling that there was no way he could make things worse, he leaned over and pressed his lips against River's, kissing her with all the passion he had. River pulled away, gaping at him.

"We can't do this. We shouldn't." River protested.

"You kissed me at Storm Cage and let on that it is something that we do." he countered.

"It's out of order for your timeline! I made a mistake! These things can't happen yet, if they even happen at all!" River continued protesting, but the Doctor placed a finger to her lips.

"You've already revealed to me that we kiss, that we like to use handcuffs, and that you are 'quite the screamer'. I'm sure it is safe to assume that there's something between us." he said. "And as for your concern that things can't happen yet? There has to be a first time for everything, or nothing would ever happen." The Doctor kissed River again, and she obligingly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"I may not know who you are, or what we are to each other, but I do know what I want those answers to be." River smiled at this statement, and kissed him again, her hand tracing up his body until she found what she was looking for. The Doctor gasped as her hand wrapped around him, and he looked at her.

"What happened to all your talk of 'spoilers' and 'things cannot happen out of order?" he asked. River moved to straddle the Doctor between her legs.

"A wise man once said that there has to be a first time for everything." And throwing all her apprehension to the wind, she leaned down and captured the Doctor's smirking lips with hers.


End file.
